User blog:Xeamnz/First fight!
So, using notecards ive proxied the decklist i made, as well as the decklist tyrant made - im gonna practice them against each other, both to learn more about the game (there is something about learning thru exp, its much faster then theory learning) and to test the decks. Since im fairly sure that i wont be using tyrant's deck in the way he invisioned, I will be posting it here so that he can see for himself the results and take my not fully utilizing his deck into account xd. the decks http://buddyfight.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Xeamnz/Dragon_Rush_deck%3F http://buddyfight.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TyrantRex/Safety_is_Forbidden!!#comm-5601 Game 1 Danger's Opening hand: Armorknight Black Drake, Drill Bunker!!, Crimson Slash, Twin Palm Gullotine, Hysteric Spear, Armorknight Hellhound Dragon's Opening hand: Dragon Breath, Gargantua Punisher!!, Blue Dragon Shield, Thousand Rapier Dragon, Green Dragon Shield, Gargantua Punisher!! Danger's Opening Gauge: Armorknight Cerberus, Survival Chance Dragon's Opening Gauge: Systemic Dagger Dragon, Blue Dragon Shield Dice roll: Danger World 6, Dragon World 3, Danger World goes first Turn 1A Charges Twin Palm Gullotine, draws Hysteric Spear Calls Armorknight Black Drake (pays the 3 gauge) to the center lane and attacks Dragon casts Blue Dragon Shield, Negating the attack and charging one (buster cannon dragon) Turn End Turn 1B Draws Dragon Breath, Charges Gargantua Punisher to draw thousand rapier dragon Calls Thousand Rapier Dragon to the Center, and another one to the right. Link attacks Black Drake with the two Rapier Dragons (10k to 8k) - Success, Black Drake is destroyed. Turn End LP 10-10, Gauge 4-0 Dragon Turn 2A Draws Armorknight Wizard, Charges Hysteric Spear to draw Boulder Piercing Spear calls hellhound to center and wizard to right. Hellhound attacks center rapier dragon (5k vs 1k) Success, Rapier dragon is destroyed Wizard attacks directly, Dragon uses Dragon Breath to destroy it (gauge cost 1) Turn End Turn 2B Draws Jackknife Dragon, Charges Dragon Breath to draw Dragonblade, Dragofearless Buddy Calls Jackknife Dragon (Gauge cost 1) to the left (Dragon's LP 11). Equips Dragonblade, Dragofearless. Dragofearless and thousand rapier dragon link attack armorknight, hellhound (8k vs 6k, success) Jackknife attacks directly, (Danger's LP 7) Turn End LP 10-7 Dragon, Gauge 3-1 Dragon, Hand 4-2 Danger Turn 3A Draws Crimson Slash, Charges Hysteric Spear to draw Armor knight ogre. Crimson Slash on Jackknife Dragon - casts another one on thousand rapier dragon. Calls Ogre and equips Boulder Piercing Spear - both attack and hit (Dragons' LP 4) Turn End Turn 3B Draws Latale Shield Dragon, Charges Green Dragon Shield to draw Dragon Breath. Calls Latale Shield Dragon to Left. Latale Shield Dragon and dragofearless attack (Danger's LP 3) Final Phase, uses Gargantua Punisher!! (Danger's LP 0, Dragon wins) Summary So...overall im fairly sure i made a few misplays, specially for the Danger world side (i cast crimson slash on thousand rapier after he had sat there a turn, if had done it a turn earlier would have forced Jack to help linkn with the weapon to kill hellhound). Im also not so sure size 3s on turn one are a good idea after this, since being that far behind on gauge for the game makes life hard (though, to be fair it would have gone better i think if dragon's world hadnt had blue dragon shield in hand). This ties into my last point- danger world drew no defensive cards, no healing cards, and no buddy - this game kinda requires those to some extent, and thus he had little defenses other than just lining up the center lane. That combined again with getting behind early on gauge made it hard for danger to do anything Category:Blog posts